Happy Birthday NaruChan
by Junjou Writer
Summary: "Look outside your window." I ran to the window expectign to see him. There was a loud bang followed by a shrill whistle. An explosion in the sky caught my attention. "Happy birthday Naruto Uzumaki"   WRNING: SasuNaru, yaoi, sex, bxb, mentions of bjs.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Magical Mistress Sarai for your in-depth review and pointing out of all my grammatical errors. (sorry if that seemed like sarcasm. It really wasn't. I mean it.) I –re-wrote this chapter to hopefully fix all you thought was wrong. As such, stuff like that is needed because I have hopes of becoming a book writer. I'll need all the help I can get if so much of my stuff needs to be corrected. Thank you once again for your amazing review.

_Sasuke's messages will be in print like this._

**Naruto's will be in print like this.**

Happy Birthday Naru-chan

"Who am I kidding?" I whispered to myself. I sat on a bench outside my school, hoping at least one person would tell me happy birthday before the weekend.

Sighing in defeat, I went to my locker. Having planned to skip out early, I opened it and peered into the depths of my messy locker.

"What the fuck?" I pulled out a box wrapped in pretty deep blue paper with a big black bow. On the box was a white piece of paper that simply said, "Happy Birthday Uzumaki." I stared at the box. "Calm down. It could be a prank." I ordered myself; However, I tucked the box gently into my backpack and left for home as quickly as possible.

SASUNARU IS GOODNESS; HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY

I walked circles around my table, staring at the box I had yet to open; my first birthday present ever. I poked it with a stick and stepped back. Nothing. "Hmm…" I sat down and slowly, gently, started to unwrap the box.

It was a black box with Samsung and Verizon on it. I tilted my head slowly. "Samsung? What's that? Verizon?" I opened the box and stared down at a black cell phone that had Samsung above the screen and Verizon underneath. It was black with a small camera lens on the back and could slide open to the right. "A phone?" I held the power button and watched the screen come to life.

"_Your voice was the sound track of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder. I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another! You'll always be my thunder! So bring on the rain and bring on the thunder." _

The phone started to play music and vibrate in my hand. I dropped it on the table and fell backwards. It stopped and I looked at the phone; there was a blue message that said I received a text. I selected "view now" using the big button in the middle of the top of the key board.

_Reply to this message so I'll know when you've got it on._

The message said. I frowned and fumbled with the buttons until it looked like I could reply.

**Who is this?**

_Someone who cares._

I felt my eyes water at that. Whoever it was, they were very good at texting and must've had their phone right next to them because the response had been almost instantaneous.

**How'd you know it was my birthday?**

_You told the whole school moron._

I frowned. I was still deciding if this person was nice or not. It was really hard to decide when they called me mean names. But they got me a present, an expensive one too…

**Why'd you get me a cell phone?**

_Because you said you didn't have one._

My brows furrowed. I could tell just by the things they said that this was someone I actually talked to at one point. Who was this person? No one ever talks to me.

**When did I say that?**

_When I asked you. U forget about me already?_

I hugged the cell phone close to my chest and closed my eyes. Someone cared about me enough to get me a present; someone liked me.

**I'm sorry.**

_It's okay. I'm not all that memorable._

**I'm sure that's not true. I'm just stupid.**

_Ya got that right. With a capitol s._

**Bastard. Urusai. **

_Lol, stop being so cute._

I blushed darkly and stared at the screen. _Cute? _Me? No way. He must've meant something else.

_Can I call you?_

My eyes bulged slightly. He wanted to call me? What for? To talk? To say something mean. I gulped and started sending my reply.

Sure.

"_Yeah, I'm walking on a tight rope. I'm wrapped up in vines. I think I'll make it out, just gotta give me time. Strike me down with lightning; let me feel you in my veins. I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain." _

The phone rang. I looked at it. _Call from Thunder_. The screen said. The big button was underneath the answer icon; I pressed the button and held the phone up to my ear. "h-hello?" I whispered.

"Uzumaki." Was the soft, baritone voice on the other side; my guts clenched at the smoothness of the voice, the sheer familiarity.

"Your name's Thunder?" I held the phone tightly.

"No. It was just a song title. I thought it might give it away but I guess not." He chuckled softly and I closed my eyes, memorizing that sound. "So you really don't remember?"

"I'm sorry." I said. He sounded so sad in his voice, a really beautiful voice to be sure.

"You'll remember when you see my face." He grunted softly.

"When will that be?" I asked with baited breath. "When can I see you?"

"Look outside your window." Thunder ordered. I ran to my window expecting him to be there, right outside the house. I couldn't see anything, it was so dark. It looked as though even the streetlights were off. Then there was a loud bang followed by a shrill whistle; an explosion in the sky brought my attention to the bright sparkling letters far above our heads.

Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki

Tears clouded my vision and I lowered my head. "Do you like it? I spent weeks trying to get it just right." I stared out to the darkness in front of my house again and nearly jumped.

There, in the middle of my lawn, was a boy around my age. He had midnight black hair and matching coal colored eyes. His skin looked unnaturally pale in the iridescent light of the fireworks. He was staring at me with a smirk and had a cell phone held up to his ear. It took me a moment to recognize that infuriating smirk.

I ran to the door and threw it open, dropping my phone on the way. I leaned against the door frame and watched him hang up his phone and put it in his pocket. "Teme…" I whispered. He walked towards me.

"So now you remember?" He said, standing in front of me. "I told you didn't I? Watch the skies. But you didn't. I told you I'd light the sky with your name." I stared up at his face.

"It's been four years teme. Of course I'd forget. Who wouldn't forget about you?" I said. This was Uchiha Sasuke. My Sasuke. My Sasuke that every girl wants. But he wants me. I should've known from the song, _our_ song. I'm such a baka.

Uchiha Sasuke was a friend, the only friend I'd ever had. I met him when I was fourteen and only knew him for such a brief period of time, but it was enough. Enough for him to fall in love with me and say he wants me Before we had to go our separate ways. It was long enough for him to promise he'll light the sky with my name and come back for me.

"Naruto…" He breathed out, taking a step closer to me. I felt his hands on my upper arms.

"Yes?" I choked out, watching him lean into me.

"Urusai." He pressed his lips against mine in such a passion filled kiss that I thought I might die from the intensity. He lifted me up and started carrying me back to my bedroom. "I want you. I can't wait anymore." He insisted. I nodded and let him lay me out on the bed. I watched him undress, taking every inch of skin as it was bared to me, but as he got to _that_ I had to avert my eyes.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. His hands were gentle when he started undressing me. I raised my face for his kiss and he obliged me happily.

"Do you lave lotion or anything?" Sasuke whispered when my clothes were gone. I nodded slowly and got him lotion, resisting the urge to cover myself from him. "Thanks dobe." He said. He put some on his hand and slicked up his fingers. His free hand took mine. "Spread your legs?" It was a request, not an order. I could back out. I looked into his eyes.

I can accept from him and spread my legs, cross the line of no return. I can run to my bathroom and beg him to forgive me, ask if we can take it slowly. I spread my legs and closed my eyes, clenching his hand.

The first finger stung, quite a bit actually. I tried to keep from making too much noise. The second finger stung even more, and I choked back a sob. It was the type of sting that burns like getting lemon juice in an open cut. His fingers moved in and out slowly, relaxingly, and the sting wasn't so bad any more. It was a dull throbbing ache. I still couldn't see what was so good about it. I looked at him, my breath hitching as the third finger slipped in and created a much sharper pain.

"Relax dobe, if you don't it'll only hurt more." Sasuke whispered in a worried voice. I looked at him and forced my body to relax. My leg had been shaking pretty badly. I trembled and watched him as he moved his fingers about, watching my face intently. "You're pretty brave dobe. This'll hurt like a bitch but I promise you I'll make sure it's good for you before we're done." He said. I believe Sasuke now. He always keeps his promises.

"Hurry it up, stupid teme!" I snapped softly. He positioned himself and I wrapped my legs around his waist, waiting for it. "Tem-EEHHH!" I yelled out when he pushed in. He did it fast and it felt as though my ass was being torn in two. Tears leaked down my face and I looked at him. He started kissing all over my face while whispering sweet nothings to me. He was trying so desperately to calm me down.

"Dobe… I'm sorry that had to hurt. I wish I could take all the pain away." He cooed softly, petting my hair and still keeping a firm hold on my hand. I shrugged and tried to ignore the pain.

"I'm okay because you promised you'd make it better…" I whispered. "And even if it didn't feel better, I'd still do it with you all the time because you like it and I'll do anything to make you happy."

"You make me happy when you look at me. Dobe." He said softly. "Happy eighteenth birthday, usuratonkachi." He nibbled on my lower lip. His body shifted and there was a strange sensation in my stomach that made me tremble.

"Sasuke…" I mumbled, looking at him. I squirmed and that strange sensation filled me all the way to the roots of my hair. I gasped softly. I wriggled a bit more and the sensation, like a pleasant burning (one that I would compare to the feeling in my stomach when I guzzle the broth of my ramen while it's still hot), was taking over everything.

Sasuke chuckled, like he knew exactly, and started thrusting in and out slowly, letting me feel it, figuring out what things I did like and what things I didn't. I was breathing harshly from my nose to avoid making any unpleasant sounds. "Feels good now right?" Sasuke murmured in question. I nodded and watched him, his body was beautiful, moving with the pale moonlight making his sweat-slicked skin glistening. He was too beautiful.

"Sasuke… I love you…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. He kissed me and his movements became harder and faster. I could feel the heat of him so very deep inside of me, and going deeper still.

"Naruto… my precious Naruto…" he growled out as he locked his dark eyes with mine. "So beautiful…"

"Ugh…. More… Sasuke… I need you…" I whined. He complied readily, following my every wish and demand and hope and I was so glad he did because it made everything so utterly perfect.

"I Can't… Naruto…" He bit my ear and grabbed my dick, jerking me along with his thrusts inside. I cried out louder. My world was dissolving into a beautiful mixture of colors and sounds and sensations. It felt as though I was running up a mountain, almost to the peak, closer and closer by each second. And then, as I reached the top, everything broke. The mountain crumbled from beneath my feet and I was falling through darkness, falling for eternity. But Sasuke was there, his body still hot inside of me. He was collapsed on me, breathing heavily, as though he'd just ran a three mile dash. And in the haze of pleasure and incredulousness, I realized that we came together, at the same time.

"Sasuke…" I murmured, He lifted his head and looked down at me. He smiled softly and kissed me.

"Waaaaaaaaay better than the blow job you gave me on my fifteenth. Don't you think?" He asked with that infuriating smirk of his. I couldn't help but smile and nod to him.

"For both of us." I said. He got a wet wash cloth and started cleaning us up. When he was done, he laid beside me and pulled me into his chest, holding me as close as he dared.

"Was it a good birthday?" He asked, hugging me close. I hugged his shoulders, relishing in our combined body heat.

"The best one yet." I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I let myself be lulled to sleep by the steady strong beating of his heart.


	2. No One Should Be Alone on Their Birthday

The Prequel of the story, prepare to read a story for Sasuke. Happy late Birthday Sasu-chan!

The Lonely Boy

The sky was already at the midpoint in the sky, indicating it to be around noon. The day was hot and I was already irritated. I sat on the swings of the park, playing with my lighter and watching the flames dance in the light breeze.

I looked at my watch. 12:07 PM. In just two hours and eighteen minutes I'd be exactly fifteen years old. It's pretty sad when you start counting down the seconds. I'm just anxious for the day I can finally leave my hell hole orphanage.

I sat there wondering exactly how many minutes it would be until I was sixteen and could legally apply for emancipation when a pair of feet stepped into my vision before me. I looked up at the scrawny boy wearing an ugly orange and blue jump suit thing. His eyes were as blue as the ocean and as deep to boot. His hair was a wild mess of golden wheat spikes, and across his tanned face resided three lines, like whiskers, on each cheek.

"Hi." The boy said quietly. I looked at him with raised eye brows. Lately he's been talking to me. At first, I'd respond now and then to his questions with monosyllabic replies; Now, however, I find myself being drawn into his conversations.

"What took you so long dobe?" I asked. "It's already noon." He blushed and handed me a blue popsicle.

"Urusai! I was getting ready when I heard the news say it's the hottest day of the year today and I know how you like to wear black clothes so I ran out to buy some popsicles on my way!" He defended, taking the swing beside mine.

Uzumaki Naruto was a small boy that no one ever talked to. Parents wouldn't let their children hang with him because he had no parental guidance. They feared he'd lead their kids astray. Funny thing is, these are the same kids I see doing drugs or having sex in the closed off jungle gym every day. Naruto doesn't do any of that stuff.

He's not like me either, he's more innocent. I had a family once, they ruined me for future years and then died like idiots. It's not like Naruto didn't have anyone. It's just that his grandfather was never home, leaving him to fend for himself. It's not like he minded either. He was happy taking care of himself so far.

"-And of course, when I show up, on the hottest day of the year, you're sitting there wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie! Can I ask this real fast, what the hell's wrong with you?" he was blabbering. As usual, he didn't stop talking so I could go deep into thought. Whatever. "Her, are you listening to me?" He yelled, flapping his arms. I nodded.

"Moderately." I said, nibbling off a piece of the popsicle. "I like the heat. I hate wearing t-shirts and shorts. It's weird." I said quietly. He shook his head and shed off his jacket. He wore only a black tank top. I froze and my eyes wandered over the slim figure that was more obvious when he was dressed like this.

"What do you mean by moderately? Huh teme?" He ignored most of my statement. He does that. When he hears something he doesn't like, anything that sounds even remotely like a depressed thought, he'll ignore it then compliment me about it later when he thinks I've forgotten about it.

"I mean, I have to pick carefully when to listen to you because your stupidity is contagious. If I were to listen to every little thing you said, I'd be in my grave by now." I muttered. He glared at me while crunching loudly on his flavored frozen liquid. I turned my head in his direction. "What? It's the truth." I said with a shrug. He tackled me off the swings and we fell into the dirt. This was also a new facet of our strange relationship.

Naruto says punching someone pushed them away. So he said, when he gets angry at me, he's going to kiss me instead. It actually works too, when were frustrated, we start making out and all that frustration just melts away. We're not dating, and usually we're more secluded when we do this but apparently, something's really bugging him today.

His lips were hard and forceful on mine but I had no problem returning the violence in disguise. I kissed him back just as harshly, taking in the moans that went straight to my groin.

"What's got you so riled up?" I whispered, taking his cheek in my hand. He looked at me and there was a sadness in his eyes.

"If we had never started talking… what would you have done today?" He wondered aloud, playing with the string of my hoodie even as he hovered over me and people began to stare, wondering if we were fighting.

"Sat alone on that swing all day like I did before you started talking to me," I admitted, nodding my head at the swing. He pouted.

"No one should be alone on their birthday." He whispered in a soft sad tone of voice. I stared at him. "The fifteen year anniversary of the day you were first pulled into this world by cold hands that held you awkwardly and a tender heart that marveled at your existence."

"dobe…" I reached my hand up to his face slowly but he pulled his head back. I tried to keep my eyes from wandering along his long tan neck, he's only thirteen for fucks sake!

"No teme… let's go to that spot." He said. I gulped and followed him as he stood and walked. We went to my old house, abandoned and in need of repair. "It's your birthday today and you like me. So I want to give you a good present."

"What? How do you-"

"You talk in your sleep. A lot. It took me a while to make out how I felt about the things you said. But now… I like you too Sasuke. I mean, you're a total teme and you only think of yourself, but you always listen, even if it's only moderately. You don't ignore me. You let me speak my opinion and you tell me things you wouldn't tell any one else. You're the first real friend I've ever had and I'm so happy that you like me when you could have anyone you want. So I want to give you myself for your birthday." He was blushing and pushing at the floor boards with his toes.

"Naruto, you're only thirteen. I'm not going to take you." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. This conversation was giving me pain in both heads. "Besides, what makes you think I'm good enough for you?"

"Don't you dare start talking like that on your birthday you teme! Just hurry up and make love to me!" He grabbed the front of my hoodie and pulled me closer for another kiss. There was no anger in that kiss, only soft, gentle, tender lips moving against mine in an epic mission to make my heart flutter and my stomach drop. I moaned softly and kissed back, running my fingers gently over his sides. Words of protest tried to fill my head but I only listened to the half-heartedly. I only managed to catch a few here and there like thirteen, wrong, and gay.

"We can't Naruto…" I whispered when my voice was found. He looked at me, water swimming in those lovely eyes.

"I won't listen to your half-assed reasons. You want me and I want you teme. Let's be together!" He yelled.

"I'm not saying I won't date you usuratonkachi! I'm saying I won't have sex with you right now!" I yelled, striking him over his head. He held the top of it and whined.

"Itai… ne… teme, that really hurt." I chuckled and sat down, pulling him beside me. I kissed the top of his head.

"Gomen, you just make me so mad sometimes." I chuckled. "Want to see my newest creation?" I pulled out a small ball with a string for a fuse from my pocket. Naruto nodded excitedly and snuggled close to my side as I lit the ball and rolled it away from us. It exploded with a series of pops but the colors coming off of it were d many different shades of blues and grays and Naruto was watching the excitement one might see on the face of a child.

"Oh, it's beautiful teme!" He said. "You're so good at making fireworks! Are you gonna make that your profession?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna try to go to college to be a pyrotechnician." I admitted. He beamed up at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe one day you can purpose to me in fireworks, like in Gintama*!" He said.

"Usuratonkachi! That's a manga! Nothing is logical in there!" I snapped. He frowned in a sad pout and my conscience decided to kick my ass. "Well… I guess it's not completely illogical… I suppose if I tried with more than one firework and experimented with the sequences at which they ignite, a reaction like that might happen." He hugged me tightly and squealed like a child.

"Really teme? You'll do that for me?" He asked, tugging on my shirt. I sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I'll try my hardest and strive for the day I can make a firework that properly asks you to marry me." I said, kissing his nose. "My cute little Naru-chan." He growled and hit my shoulder.

"Teme, you like to be touched down there right? All guys like it. I heard some girls telling each other that they heard you telling a guy you'd make him suck you off cuz you really liked that if he didn't stop being mean." My face turned red. Yes, I said something along those lines, but it was meant as an insult, not sexual perversion.

"No, Naruto, I don't like it that much. You're still too young and I won't let you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled when he started undoing my belt.

"Just lay back Teme. It's your birthday and all you've done today is make me happy. It's time for me to make you happy." He said quietly.

"Happy in the pants?" I yelled, trying to push him away. The first rub against my crotch was all it took for my restraint to break. I pulled my hands away in defeat and let him open my pants and pull out my dick. His face was bright red as he started stroking it, looking every where but at what he was touching. "Ahh… dobe…" I moaned, tilting my head back. He looked at me and started just licking it while his hand moved. I moaned louder and met his curious stare. Eyes that were so full of hope and wonder and love stared up at me as he licked at my dick like a cat lapping at cream.

"It doesn't taste all that good but it's all right because it's Sasuke, and I like Sasuke even though he's a total teme. I'll do anything for Sasuke-teme." He mumbled just before slowly putting it in his mouth bit by bit. He got in as much as he wanted or could fit or whatever and started licking and sucking and even running his teeth on it now and then, giving me weird chills and shudders up my spine.

"Naruto, your hand…" I groaned. "Touch the rest with your hand." He started touching what wasn't in his mouth as though he was petting a cat. I groaned because even though it was sloppy and inexperienced and not at all what I wanted or needed, it felt amazing because it was Naruto doing. Uzumaki Fucking Naruto was sucking my dick and it felt like heaven because this was the boy I'd been having dreams about and wanting for so long that I couldn't contain myself from moaning loudly or gripping his hair when he just started thrusting his mouth up and down on me, taking it in and out as quickly as he could.

I tapped on his head. "Ah… Naru… c-coming…" I stuttered out, gripping his hair. He kept going; though I'm not sure if it was because he was oblivious to what "coming" meant or if he just didn't care. Either way, I yelled out his name and stilled his head as I came in his mouth. He coughed and sputtered as he pulled back but I saw him swallowing it all.

"Ne, teme… warn me next time, will ya?" He asked.

"You… BAKA YAROU!" I shouted. "I _did_ warn you! I told you I was coming!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what that means teme?" He countered, standing and glaring at me.

"How could you _not_ now? Your grandfather's the biggest hentai writer in the world!" He blushed darkly.

"I don't… I've never read his books from start to finish. I just can't get into them…" He admitted. "It gets to the dirty parts where he's kissing her or touching her boobs and I lose interest. He sends me a copy every time one gets published but I don't like them very much. I don't get far after that." He shifted nervously and I couldn't help but chuckle just a little.

"I orgasmed Naruto. It's also called coming or letting go. I tried to warn you but I thought you didn't care. Apparently, you're just that innocent." I grabbed his chin and kissed him, tasting myself in his mouth.

"Yeah, I get that now teme. Thanks for the heads up. Anything else I need to know?" He asked. I smirked at him.

"I'm clean. Tested true, and I've never been the whole way. If I'm the first one you've ever done anything with then you're fine but if I'm not, even if it wasn't willing, you should get yourself tested for STDs. Anytime you have sex with someone who's done it with more than just you since the last time they tested, you should get checked. An STD can kill you depending on which one it is. And always use a condom when undergoing any kind of penetration." It kinda pained me to tell him this but it's better if he knows, in case we don't last.

"Well _I_ won't need to worry about that stuff because the only one I'm ever going to do anyone with is _you,_ teme!" He shouted, face redder than ever before. I simply shrugged and tried to hide my smile.

"Then I'll do the same, dobe." I said. He nodded.

"You better. Bastard." He huffed. "Walk me home. My teeth feel all funny and I keep getting distracted by it."

"Hai, hai." I agreed and walked him to his house. We stood at his door for a long moment while he stuttered and fiddled with his keys. "If you want me to kiss you, then just ask." I told him. He blushed and nodded before leaning in to me. I kissed him and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-teme. You're fifteen now. Soon I'll be fourteen." He smiled as though it was something to be proud of. I felt the kick in the ass delivered by my conscience.

"And until you're sixteen, I'm a pedophile by legal terms. Statutory rape, that's what this was. There was no anal penetration, but there was plenty of oral. Is oral penetration still covered by the statutory rape laws?" I wondered aloud. Naruto blushed.

"Will you shut up and go home you stupid teme!" He snapped, rushing inside and slamming the door. I leaned my head against the cold wood.

"Sweet dreams dobe. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. I left for my own house and walked in through the front door, not caring how late I was.

"Uchiha!" The proprietor shouted. I looked at the woman with distaste. "Don't glare at me like that. You're being sent to military school in two days. Pack your things."

"WHAT?" I shouted. I stared into the busty woman's amber eyes with a heated glare.

"It was in your late father's will. He's sending you to military school from beyond the grave. Say good bye to your boyfriend in the morning because tomorrow's the last day you'll have with him until you graduate." She said, walking away.

The only thing running through my head was a wondering of how I was going to tell Naruto.

SASUNARU ~ SASUNARU ~ OH HOW WE LOVE THEE.

"You're what?" Naruto had a tight hold of my shirt. Tears were already rolling down his face. I frowned in sadness and took his hands.

"I promise you, I'll come back to you as soon as I can! Until then, please, watch the skies to the north. Watch them every night. I night I have it perfect, I'll light the sky with your beautiful name! Naruto… dobe… I love you so much. Please, wait for me. Promise me you'll wait. Even if you forget about me, you have to wait until I can come back. If you'll still have me… I'll do anything to be with you!" I swore. He nodded, wiping his tears. I kissed him, harsh and passionate and needy. "What's your cell phone number?" I asked him. He looked at me, blinking.

"I don't have one." He said.

"Then I'll have to get you one as soon as I come back." I swore. He nodded and laid his head on my chest. We laid like that, on the floor in my old house, until morning came and I had to leave.

SASUNARU ONCE AGAIN

I stood before my line of fireworks. Everything was all ready.

"Look outside your window," I ordered my blond quietly. I lit the fuse then started running for his front lawn. The park was only a five minute jog from his house, thank the gods. Running, I could make it there in half.

I could see Naruto in his window, staring teary-eyed up at the sky. "Do you like it? I spent weeks trying to get it just right." I told him. His eyes turned down and I knew then that he saw me.

"Teme…" He whispered in wonder. I smirked.

"So now you remember?" I asked, trying not to be put off. It was four years ago after all.

THE END

Ha, you didn't expect me to end it there did ya?

*In Gintama volume 7, lesson 56: "Eating Ice Cream in Winter is Awesome," a great firework artist tried to ask his wife to marry him in a firework. Unfortunately, it said "CARRY ME" instead. I used this reference to tie in with the fireworks thing because that chapter was actually very beautiful. If you've never seen or read Gintama before, I highly suggest that you do. It is amazingly funny and random. Many of my ideas for stories come from chapters or plot developments in Gintama.


End file.
